mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
Jorge
Jorge is a pilot for WICKED. He is the friend and protector of Brenda, and the two of them eventually betray WICKED. Biography The Scorch Trials= Little is known of Jorge's history before The Scorch Trials. At some point, he met Brenda, and they eventually went to work for WICKED through necessity – neither of them liked the organization. Under orders from WICKED, Jorge and Brenda lived for a while in the Crank city in The Scorch Trials. In The Scorch Trials, Jorge encounters the Gladers taking refuge from a storm in his home. He introduced himself after dropping through a hole in the roof and making a human ball with some suggested acrobatic skill. Jorge then questions the Gladers of their purpose. Minho charges at Jorge and draws blood from him, but Thomas pulls him away. More Cranks show up and Thomas asks Jorge for 10 minutes in private. Jorge agrees and accompanies Thomas to a ruined conference room. Thomas tells Jorge about the Gladers' past adventures and their escape, and about the safe haven they are heading toward the safe haven to obtain the cure for the Flare. Thomas proposes a deal in which Jorge accompany the Gladers to the safe haven, helping them fight their way, in return for the cure. Jorge agrees to the deal, but on one condition: Minho dies. Thomas refuses to have Minho killed and said that if Minho was killed, Jorge would not use the skills he had. Jorge agrees, and says that he will bring along with him a teenage girl called Brenda. After returning to the Gladers, Jorge introduces the Gladers to Brenda, whom he claims is an intelligent teenage girl. Jorge also threatens to kill the Gladers that if the cure turns out to be a lie. He also threatens to cut off a finger from each of Minho's hands as his punishment, and Minho charges at him upon hearing that, but is stopped by Brenda, who holds him at knifepoints. The Gladers are fed, but they encounter an explosion. Jorge escapes with the Gladers, but Brenda and Thomas are separated from the Gladers during the evacuation. Jorge leads the Gladers through the city, finding food and avoiding Cranks. Frypan returns from a scouting mission and reports that Thomas and Brenda were being forced into a party at gunpoint. The Gladers are enraged and Minho begins planning an ambush. Jorge participates in the raid and helps the Gladers defeat the Cranks and rescue Thomas and Brenda. On the way out, Thomas is shot by a Crank, who gets attacked by Minho in response. Jorge removes the bullet from Thomas's wound, but is unable to prevent Thomas from obtaining an infection. WICKED sends a Berg to retrieve and heal Thomas, after which he is returned to the Gladers. After packing up the camp and started to advance to the mountains, they are attacked by a group of female teenagers called Group B, who outnumber the Gladers three to one and possess nasty weapons. Group B captures Thomas and warns to open fire on the Gladers if they attempt to follow them. Minho issues them verbal threats, but the girls torture Thomas in return, shutting him up. This leaves the Gladers no choice but to continue on through the mountains to the safe haven. Aris presumably slips away somewhere in the middle of the mountains. They are attacked by a group of Cranks camping in a cave, but manage to overpower them. Jorge and the Gladers eventually make their way to a valley at the same time Group B does. Harriet explains that Thomas managed to talk them out of killing him. They are reunited with Thomas, Aris, and Teresa, who explain that WICKED threatened to kill Thomas if Teresa and Aris did not follow their orders, and that WICKED had promised that Thomas will not be killed in the gas chamber. A storm strikes and canisters emerge from the ground, releasing giant monsters created by WICKED. Jorge and the Gladers eventually destroy the monsters as a flying transport called a berg arrived. Jorge, Brenda, and the Gladers climbed aboard and escaped the valley. Thomas is asked to choose between taking Jorge and taking Brenda, and Thomas chooses Jorge, thinking it's a trial. A WICKED guard attacks Brenda, but he is overpowered by Thomas, while Teresa rescues Brenda. Jorge and Brenda disappear shortly afterwards. |-|The Death Cure= In The Death Cure, four weeks later, Jorge snuck into the hangar of WICKED's headquarters to await Brenda, who disguised herself as an agent. While waiting, Jorge heard an alarm sounding and was quickly approached by Teresa and a majority of Gladers carrying stolen weaponry, who knocked him out. When Jorge regained consciousness, Teresa and the other Gladers hijacked one of the bergs and escaped. He was later approached by Brenda and three Gladers: Thomas, Newt, and Minho, who were unintentionally left behind and were planning an escape beforehand and also had stolen weaponry and Brenda questioned Jorge what happened. Jorge recounted the tale to Brenda and the Gladers. Before they could get inside a berg, a dozen WICKED guards stormed into the hangar and opened fire on Thomas and his friends. Minho told Jorge to start up a berg while they fight the guards. Jorge complied and ran off to power up a berg while Thomas, Minho, Brenda, and Newt fought the WICKED guards. The guards, unaware of the stolen weaponry Thomas and his friends possessed, were easily underestimated and quickly beaten by the Gladers. At the same time, Jorge had powered up a berg and shouted at Thomas and Brenda to get on board, but before they could reach the berg, however, one of the WICKED guards shot Brenda in the back and Thomas, Newt, and Minho rushed over to help her. Seconds later, Jorge emerged from the berg with a flamelauncher and incinerated many of the WICKED guards. Minho quickly grabbed Brenda and carried her to the berg and Thomas followed, but was shot by one of the WICKED guards before he could enter the vehicle. Thomas crawled with all his might towards the berg. When he eventually reached it, Newt and Minho shielded him and fired at the WICKED guards and dragged Thomas aboard as the hatch closed and Jorge took off and Thomas, Minho, Newt, Brenda, and Jorge finally escaped WICKED's headquarters as Thomas passed out. Ten hours later, Jorge landed in a clearing and took a nap, but not before using the berg's tracking system to locate Teresa and the other Gladers in the city of Denver. When they had another gathering, Minho asked why Brenda was with WICKED, but she explained that she was never with them and that after surviving so long in the Scorch, she sees a chance. Brenda then mentioned Hans and WICKED's manipulation skills and that there are many people after them. Newt, however, cared little about the Swipe's removal and angrily told his companions not to persuade him to enter Denver and stormed off. Thomas realized that the right time to read Newt's message to him was coming closer and began wondering what it meant. Later, the berg arrived in Denver and Thomas, Jorge, Minho, and Brenda disembarked and left Newt on board the berg. When the four went through security, Jorge used fake last names to gain access to the city. When the four finally got access to the interior of Denver, a man approached Thomas and told him that a group of people have escaped WICKED's headquarters and he believed that Thomas and his companions were part of the group. He then handed a message to Thomas and told him to accept the advice the message contained within before walking away. Thomas opened the message to find out that it was from his former nemesis Gally telling Thomas to meet him in apartment 2792 and that he is with an organization called the Right Arm. Thomas and Minho had a hard time believing it was Gally, but later came to understand that Gally was being used as a puppet by WICKED, was taken into custody, treated of his injuries, and set free. He somehow made it to Denver and suggested they see him before finding Hans when Jorge had told Thomas that the Right Arm is an organization with the goal of sabotaging WICKED for good. They took a taxi and reached the apartment, where Gally greeted them and told them that the end of the world is upon mankind. He let them in and Thomas apologized to Gally for fighting him and Gally apologized for killing Chuck. Gally told Thomas and his companions about the Right Arm taking action against WICKED, but it doesn't have enough resources to disrupt their activities. He revealed that a bunch of spies took him to Denver from WICKED's headquarters and after a few weeks, they heard about the escape from WICKED's headquarters through a netblock message. Gally also told Thomas that the Right Arm has two problems to deal with: The Flare is spreading slowly through Denver despite the city's official's attempts to cover it up, and many citizens who are immune to the Flare, called Immunes, have been disappearing and an informant told Gally that they were taken by WICKED and imprisoned them somewhere he did not know, but he assumed it was to continue the Trials. Thomas then questioned Gally if he knew about Teresa's supposed escape along with the other Gladers the same day. Gally replied that he was well aware of both escapes and that the Right Arm also found them and that Teresa was his informant, making Thomas think she went through the removal of the Swipe along with the others and possibly triggered the truth about WICKED's true intentions. Gally also informed Thomas that Teresa herself is searching for him and that Hans, the doctor who Brenda mentioned earlier, has a large bounty placed on his head and that WICKED wants him dead because they believe Thomas came to Denver for Hans. Afterwards, they leave and Thomas promised Gally that he would return. Gally responded that the Right Arm will take action soon and they need as many people and information as they can get and also warned Thomas that there is not much time but there is still hope. Thomas and his friends eventually found Hans in his apartment and Brenda told hm that someone has placed a bounty on his head and that Thomas and Minho need the Swipe removed. Hans left to prepare. While waiting, Thomas began to lose control of himself and said he can't allow Hans to remove the Swipe. Thomas also unintentionally attacked his friends as he struggled to resist, which Brenda told Thomas that WICKED is closing in and he must fight the manipulation. Hans stormed into the room and attempted to stop it. Minho quickly subdued Thomas and pinned him to the floor and Brenda told Hans to remove the Swipe. Thomas eventually broke free and attempted to attack Hans, but was pinned down again by Minho and Hans attempted to remove the Swipe again. When Thomas attempted to break free a third time, Minho knocked him out, giving Hans enough time to remove Thomas's swipe and eventually Minho's swipe. Thomas eventually woke up, now in control of himself. Thomas asked Minho about what happened while he was out. Minho told Tomas that Hans was successful in removing the Swipe in both of them. A second later, Brenda, Hans, and Jorge entered the room and Brenda informed Thomas that Hans is leaving Denver with his wife and that he successfully deactivated and removed the Swipe and also permanently disabled Thomas's ability to speak to Teresa through telepathy. Before leaving, Hans wished Thomas luck in doing what he does not have the courage to try. Thomas replied that if they defeat WICKED, he and his friends will come back for Hans. After Hans left, Brenda asked Thomas what they do next. Thomas told his companions that they needed to find Teresa and the other Gladers and return to Gally with them in order to help the Right Arm. He also mentioned that WICKED had created the Flare through a failed experiment and vowed that once the Gladers were together again, they would stop WICKED's operations and prevent them from putting the Immunes they've taken prisoner through the Trials like they once have. Afterwards, they discover Teresa's corpse when she saved Thomas from being crushed by a falling rock. Jorge and Aris later follow Thomas and the rest of the Gladers through the Flat Trans and into the last remaining paradise. Jorge is presumed to be one of Paige's two partners (the second is Brenda) whom she secretly placed among the Immunes, as she mentioned in the epilogue. |-|Graphic Novel= In The Scorch Trials graphic novel (based on the movie version of events), Jorge is introduced as a scavenger who works alone, scrounging for food and supplies in abandoned homes and warehouses. In some cases, he sneaks up on weaker individuals to steal their supplies. As he's looking for supplies in an abandoned building, he overhears a young woman with a young boy, talking about what they're going to do next. While they briefly argue, he observes them, planning to rob of them of their supplies. His plan is cut short when a WCKD berg appears, taking the young boy with them and leaving the young woman behind. The young woman notices Jorge staring at her and demands that he help keep her safe for one night. She introduces herself as Brenda and mentions that WCKD took her younger brother George from her, saying that they wanted to use him because he seemed immune. Jorge is uncomfortable having the young woman around as he usually works alone. Brenda demands answers or someone that can help her get George back from WCKD and Jorge reluctantly takes her to the base camp of The Right Arm. Mary Cooper greets him and asks if he's changed his mind, to which he replies he hasn't. He introduces Brenda to Mary, planning to leave her with them, until WCKD attacks the base. In the midst of the chaos, Jorge and Brenda stumble across a tent of children, some healthy, others worn from various tests. They discover that Mary has been testing their immunity in secret and they turn against her, repulsed by her actions. They hide out in a large drain storm pipe before agreeing to travel together, trying to stay one step ahead of WCKD. |-|The Fever Code= In The Fever Code, Jorge is introduced to Thomas in a meeting with other WICKED members. Ava Paige talks about how Jorge and his friend Brenda will be helping them. Thomas discovers that he will be taken to the Scorch to test the range of WICKED’s implants in his brain. Jorge flies Thomas and other WICKED members into the Scorch. On board, Thomas talks to Brenda, who tells him that he and Teresa should get together. When they get off the Berg, Jorge and Brenda run to the Crank city (that Thomas and the Gladers go to in The Scorch Trials). Brenda says that she can’t wait to see him when they get to the Scorch, which confuses Thomas because he does not know about Phase Two of the Trials. The WICKED members take Thomas to a Flat Trans to test it out. Jorge and Brenda are not seen again in this book. Physical Appearance and Personality In The Scorch Trials, Jorge is described as a "young Hispanic man." However, strangely enough, in the prequel The Fever Code, he is described as an older man. In the films, Jorge appears to be around fifty or so. Quotes "I'm the Crank who rules this place." The Scorch Trials "Calm your pants, hermana. My head feels like it's been stomped by dancin' Cranks. Just give me a sec while I get my wits back together." The Death Cure de:Jorge Category:Characters Category:WICKED Category:Immunes Category:The Scorch Trials Characters Category:The Death Cure Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Right Arm